Kingdom Hearts: Schoolhouse Rock Style
by Captain A
Summary: Your favorite Kingdom Hearts characters, along with a few surprise guests, give Sora, Riku, and Kairi a little help with their homework by singing the songs from the musical Schoolhouse Rock Live. Please read and review my work. Polite criticism is accept
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom Hearts:_

SCHOOLHOUSE ROCK STYLE! 

By Captain A

DISCLAIMER: I, Captain A, do not own any of the characters from the Kingdom Hearts Series. I do not own7 any of the other Disney or Final Fantasy Characters that appear in this fanfiction either.

Nor, for that, matter, do I own _Schoolhouse Rock, _the songs from _Schoolhouse Rock, _or the Musical _Schoolhouse Rock Live_. The only thing that I do own here is my original character, Alex.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an idea that I've had on the backburner for some time now. I thought it would be great fun to take the cast from _Kingdom Hearts_ and have them sing the songs from the musical _Schoolhouse Rock Live. _Hope you all enjoy this!

Chapter One 

The Show Begins

(The story opens in the Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku are sitting on the wooden Dock from the first Kingdom Hearts Game. Both of them are trying, without much success, to study the information in their school textbooks.)

Sora: Man, Riku. I'm telling you, this stinks.

Riku: I'll say. Our teachers honestly expect us to learn all of this stuff by next Friday! There's no way we can learn all of this by then!

Sora: And even if we could memorize it all by then, what's the point of giving all of it to us when we don't even like it?

Riku: Yeah, this stuff has to be the biggest collection of garbage that I've ever seen. I mean, who really wants to know when the Louisiana Purchase was made, or what the names of the planets in the solar system are, or what eight times nine is?

Sora: Or how to tell the difference between all those parts of speech?

(Kairi walks onto the dock; she is also holding some textbooks.)

Kairi: Oh, come on, you guys. Learning isn't all that bad. It can even be quite interesting.

Sora: That's easy for you to say. You get straight A's in all your classes, Kairi!

(Kairi sits down on the dock. She giggles.)

Kairi: Very funny, Sora. Besides, you and Riku both know that you'll never get anywhere in life without learning anything.

Riku: Do you always have to be right, Kairi?

(She giggles again.)

Kairi: Not always, but it does help to be right most of the time.

(There is silence for a couple of minutes, and then Sora speaks again.)

Sora: Well, I wish there was at least ONE way to get this all memorized-and it wouldn't hurt if it was somehow fun, too.

Riku: You said it, Sora.

(A voice suddenly comes from out of nowhere.)

Voice: Kid, you just said the magic words!

(Sora, Kairi, and Riku look around in alarm.)

Sora: Who said that?

Voice: Hang on just a second-

(The dock and the rest of Destiny Islands disappears, and the three kids are suddenly on the stage of a large outdoor amphitheatre. A large crowd of people has gathered in the seats. Alex, a young man in a safari hat, safari shirt, and khaki shorts, appears right next to them.)

Alex: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's performance of _Schoolhouse Rock **LIVE! **_Where this is the schoolhouse and YOU are rocking it!

Kairi: Who are you?

Sora: Where are we?

Riku: AND WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!

(Alex is completely unfazed by their questions, and speaks to them as if this is all a totally normal event.)

Alex: Ah, I see our guests of honor have arrived!

Kairi: Guests of honor? What do you mean by that?

Alex: Well, you are Sora, Riku, and Kairi, aren't you?

Sora: We're not answering that until we know who you are and what you're doing here.

Alex: My name is Alex, and I'm your host for this evening.

Sora: Then I guess we are Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

Riku: Wait a minute! You still haven't told us what's going on here!

Alex: Relax, guys. You're just getting your wish fulfilled, that's all.

Sora: Getting our wish fulfilled?

Alex: Well, you did wish that there was some way that you learn your school assignments in a way that was also fun?

Sora: Well, yes…

Alex: Well, we here at the Disney Castle Amphitheatre are going to make your wish come true in our own unique style!

Riku: What do you mean, "we"?

Kairi: Do you mean that there are others involved?

Alex: Why, of course there are!

(He calls off to the wings.)

Alex: Come on out, everybody!

(There is a commotion from offstage, and then a host of characters comes onstage: Mickey Mouse, Donald, Goofy, the Nephews, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Selphie, and Jiminy Cricket.)

Sora: Guys!

Riku: What are all of you doing here?

Leon: Helping you out, of course.

Goofy: Hey there, Sora!

Kairi: Well, I have to say that I wasn't expecting this, but I still want thank you guys for helping out Sora and Riku here.

Mickey: Ahhh, think nothing of it, Kairi.

Aerith: After all, the three of you have done so much for us, so it should only be right that we return the favor.

Donald: I'll say!

Alex: And we're going to be doing it all in excellent style!

(He addresses the audience again.)

Alex: Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, we will be performing a total of twenty-one songs from the popular children's TV series, _Schoolhouse Rock._

Sora & Riku: What!

Kairi: Great!

Alex: Before we begin, I would like to give special thanks to the following people: The Gullwings, who have graciously volunteered to be our backup singers for this evening…

(The Gullwings-Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, appear in a burst of light.)

Alex: You ready, ladies?

Yuna: Of course, Mr. Alex.

Rikku: This is gonna be great!

Paine: Let's just get this over with so I can get back to treasure hunting.

Sora: Wait a minute-

Alex: Thomas O'Malley and the Alleycats, who will be our orchestra…

(The feline musicians rise out of the stage on top of a smaller platform. O'Malley himself is on saxophone; Scat Cat is on trumpet; the English Cat is on guitar; the Italian Cat is on accordion; the Russian Cat is on cello; and the Chinese Cat is on piano.)

O'Malley: About time we actually get to play some music.

Scat Cat: I'd take playing here over the House of Mouse any day.

Chinese Cat: Hey, maybe we should all get jobs here so that we don't have to go back to that other place!

Alleycats: Great Idea!

Riku: Wait a minute…

Alex: And last but not least, our Stage Manager, Donald Duck, who will be responsible for bringing in all of our necessary props and pieces of scenery…

Tifa: DONALD is our stage manager?

Yuffie: We had to give the job to him-it was the only way to keep from singing in that garbled voice of his!

Donald: I can hear you!

Sora & Riku: WAIT A MINUTE!

(Everyone stops whatever is they're doing, and they all turn to look at Sora and Riku.)

Alex: You gentlemen have something to say?

Riku: You bet we do!

Sora: I wished for a better way to memorize my lessons, but I sure don't remember asking for a musical!

Alex: Too late to back out now! You weren't specific about what you wanted when you made your wish, so now you're going to have to sit back and watch the whole thing!

Kairi: I'm afraid he's right, guys. Besides, how bad could this be?

Alex: Thank you. And now, without, further ado, let us begin our evening's entertainment.

(He turns to face the audience and speak to them again.)

Alex: For our first number tonight ladies and gentlemen, we're going to do a little song about verbs-

SORA & RIKU: VERBS!


	2. Chapter 2

_Kingdom Hearts:_

SCHOOLHOUSE ROCK STYLE

By

Captain A

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fanfiction except my original character, Alex.

Chapter Two 

Verb: That's What's Happening

Sora: You're going to be doing a song about verbs!

Alex: Would you rather have us do a song about the _Heartless, _maybe?

Riku: Of course not…

Alex: Well, then, tough luck. We're singing about verbs!

Sora: I'm still not so sure about all of this…

(Kairi shushes him.)

Kairi: Sora! Stop interrupting!

Alex: Thank you, Kairi.

(He addresses the audience again.)

Alex: Here tonight to perform our first number, ladies and gentlemen, is the one, the only…MUSHU!

(Mushu appears on stage in a burst of smoke.)

Mushu: I AM HERE!

Alex: You ready, Mushu, my man?

Mushu: I am ready, BABY!

Alex: Then let's do this. Hit it, Alleycats!

(There is another burst of smoke, and suddenly Mushu is wearing a top hat and tux. He is even holding a cane! The Gullwings move next to Mushu as the Alleycats begin to play the music to "Verb: That's What's Happening." Mushu starts singing while executing a wild dance in the style of Ben Vereen.)

Mushu: _I get my thing in action_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _To be, to see, to feel, to live_

Gullwings: _Verb! That's what's happenin'_

Mushu: _I put my heart in action_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _To run, to go, to get, to give_

Gullwings: _Verb! You're what's happenin'_

Mushu: _That's where I find satisfaction, yeah!_

Gullwings: _Yeah!_

Mushu: _To search, to find, to have, to hold._

Gullwings: _Verb! To be bold_

Mushu: _When I use my imagination_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _I think, I plot, I plan, I dream_

_Turning in towards creation_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _I make, I write, I dance, I sing_

_When I'm feeling really active_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _I run, I ride, I swim, I fly!_

_Other times when life is easy_

Gullwings: _Oh!_

Mushu: _I rest, I sleep, I sit, I lie_

Gullwings: _Verb! That's what's happenin'_

Mushu: _I can take a noun and bend it,_

_Give me a noun-_

Gullwings: _Bat, boat, rake, and plow_

Mushu: _Make it a verb and really send it!_

Gullwings: _Show me how_

Mushu: _Oh, I don't know my own power._

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _I get my thing in action_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _In being,_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _In doing,_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _In saying_

_A verb expresses action, being, or state of being._

Gullwings: _A verb makes a statement._

Mushu: _Yeah, a verb tells it like it is!_

Gullwings: _Verb! That's what's happenin'._

Mushu: _I can tell you when it's happenin',_

Gullwings: _Past, present, future tense_

Mushu: _Ooh! Tell you more about what's happenin',_

Gullwings: _Say it so it makes some sense_

Mushu: _I can tell you who is happenin'!_

Gullwings: _Verb, you're so intense_

Mushu: _Every sentence has a subject._

Gullwings: _Noun, person, place, or thing_

Mushu: _Find that subject: Where's the action?_

Gullwings: _Verb can make a subject sing._

Mushu: _Take the subject: What is it?_

Gullwings: _What!_

Mushu: _What's done to it?_

Gullwings: _What!_

Mushu: _What does it say?_

Gullwings: _Verb, you're what's happenin'_

Mushu: _I can question, like: What is it?_

Gullwings: _Verb, you're so demanding._

Mushu: _I can order like: Go get it!_

Gullwings: _Verb, you're so commanding._

Mushu: _When I hit I need an object_

Gullwings: _Verb, hit! Hit the ball!_

Mushu: _When I see, I see the object_

Gullwings: _Do you see that furthest wall?_

(Alex suddenly moves to Mushu's right, dressed as a baseball pitcher. Mushu turns to face him. He adopts a batter's stance, holding his cane like a baseball bat.)

Rikku: If you can see it there, put the ball over the fence, man!

Yuna: Go ahead.

Paine: Yeah, all right.

(Alex throws the ball at Mushu, and Mushu hits it so hard with the cane-which does not break, by the way-that it goes flying through the ceiling and out of the amphitheatre!)

Alex: What! He hit it. It's going, it's going, it's gone!

Sora & Riku: What!

(The audience cheers wildly. Mushu turns to face them again.)

Mushu: _I get my thing in action._

Gullwings: _Verb, that's what's happenin'_

Mushu: _To work,_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _To play,_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu: _To live,_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

Mushu & Gullwings: _To love…_

Gullwings: _Verb!_

(The audience cheers and applauds wildly. Mushu and the Gullwings bow. Once the audience quiets down, Alex addresses Mushu.)

Alex: Great job there, Mushu!

Mushu: I _was _pretty hot there, wasn't I?

Paine: Hmmph! You wouldn't have done _twice _as well as you did just now without us!

(Mushu turns to glare at her.)

Mushu: WHAT WAS THAT!

(Yuna and Rikku put their hands on Paine's mouth.)

Yuna & Rikku: Nothing, nothing!

Mushu: Good.


End file.
